


Part Of The Family

by Soul4Sale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU - Canon Divergent, F/M, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was ever proof to being accepted into the Weasley family, it was this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part Of The Family

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, guys! This is my 300th fanfic on fanfiction.net, and I couldn’t be more proud. My very first story was a Harry/Hermione fic waaaay back in 2005, and I thought it only proper to have this ship being my 300th. I’m very happy to let you guys share this moment with me. ; u; Let’s look forward to a more productive year next year, too!

“Draco? Babe?” Ron sounded almost ill as he walked to their bedroom to find his lover sitting at their desk, writing something. A brightly wrapped package sat heavier in his hands than he’d like to admit, and when stormy blue eyes flitted to him, his face almost lit up. Upon close inspection, however, he only rose a brow.

“You look like someone cursed your mother. What’s wrong?” While the poor taste of muor was apparent and Ron gave him a frown to prove it, he finally just rubbed the back of his neck nervously and sighed.

“Um… My mom actually sent you an early Christmas present. She wants you to..” He almost looked like he might faint with how pale he was, “Uh… To wear it to dinner tomorrow.”

Suddenly, Draco was just about colorless enough to be transparent.

“W-wear it?” That could only mean one thing. When the package was placed in his lap, he could only stare in abject horror as he unwrapped the gaudy paper. As it fell away, a brilliantly green knitted sweater came into view, a glittery silver D lovingly stitched into the front. Ron had expected a bit of resistance, he could remember all of the ugly remarks about the Weasley’s jumpers, but he never could have predicted the reaction he got instead.

“It’s _beautiful._.” Was that a sob that wrenched from the Malfoy heir’s mouth? Ron would never divulge such a thing, even if he couldn’t have been happier with the situation.

“Yeah? It’s your first jumper. You must finally be part of the family.” 

“And she got the colors right!” It was as if there had ever been any doubt!

It had been a long struggle for Draco to even be allowed over for dinner, let alone give a gift over the six Christmas’ they’d been together. Molly couldn’t see why he’d chosen the son of the people who had ended his own brother’s life, but perhaps her son’s weekly dinners and talks and pleading with his mother had finally taken. Draco wasn’t much like his father had been, like his family had been, since the day Voldemort had been defeated. He had gone a little mousy, quiet, even, when the entire ordeal had been brought up, even if he was far from shy in most situations. Apparently, even a Malfoy knew when to bac down. 

Seeing the utter look of joy on his lover’s handsome face brought lips to his forehead, the redhead nearly bent in half to reach the sitting blond.

“She’ll be so glad you like it.” He whispered, pulling away so that Draco could try it on, “Do you think you can behave around Harry and Hermione and their son?” When the other shot him a poisonous glare, he added, “That looks so good on you, Ferret. You should wear it with those skin-tight black trousers you love so much.” If anything ever distracted a Malfoy from revenge, it was compliments. They were at least a fairly reliable deterrent on the best of days.

“Of _course_ it looks good on me.” There was a hint of a pout in his tone, and it dropped to a subtle, almost dead range, “I’ll behave if they do.”

Holding the other, he sighed, “I’ll make sure nobody brings up your parents.”

“Thank you, Weaselby.” He whispered into the other’s chest, basking in their almost-matching sweaters.

**Author's Note:**

> OH MAN. I am so happy. ; u; I finally got to 300 stories! I kept putting it off, I thought this might never happen. I’m on a roll, it would seem, but I’m feeling kind of like I might try to nap. I hope you guys enjoy, and I hope to see you more!


End file.
